The invention relates generally to handgun holsters.
It is well known for a holster to employ a safety strap to retain a handgun in the holster. It is generally desirable that the safety strap be relatively easily releasable to facilitate withdrawal of the handgun, and accordingly a safety strap may be attached to the front wall of the holster by a snap fastener. It is also desirable that a safety strap be adjustable to permit the holster to accommodate handguns of different sizes. One object of the invention is to provide a holster having an improved safety strap assembly for providing these features.
To enable a holster to be removably supported on a belt, the holster may include a strap which extends downwardly along the outside of the back wall of the holster and is releasably attached to the holster adjacent its lower end. It is an object of the invention to provide an improved support strap arrangement of this type.
One example of a prior art holster having an adjustable safety strap is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,466. In that holster, the safety strap is attached to a movable flap. It appears that movement of the flap would at least alter the effective length of the safety strap, and possibly release the safety strap entirely. This appears to make it difficult to precisely adjust the effective length of the safety strap and to maintain a selected length.